Yellow Ribbon
by bardockswife
Summary: Goku adora la manera en que el cabello de Milk cae sobre su espalda cuando esta decide quitarse su preciado listón amarillo, pero quizá no sea el único que piense de esa manera...


Lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación fue su silueta. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, pensativa. La luz de la luna daba directamente en su rostro y aunque él no podía verlo, solo los rayos que la rodeaban, le pareció un espectáculo hermoso y lleno de magia. A veces pensaba que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a la belleza de esa mujer. Siempre que la contemplaba así, de una manera más profunda, lo invadía una sensación abrumadora que no terminaba de comprender.

—Milk —su voz hizo que se exaltara un poco y de inmediato dio media vuelta—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—No te escuché llegar —respondió, encaminándose hacia él.

Llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón, como era costumbre, y su peculiar vestimenta amarilla que cubría todo su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir un tanto monótona.

—Pareces cansado —se acercó a él hasta quedar lo más cerca posible. Estando a tan poca distancia, se sintió embriagada por su olor. No era un olor a sucio o a sudor, era más bien a tierra, un olor que recuerda a todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo. Le fascinaba—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

Pero en realidad, quien lucía cansada era ella y Goku se pudo dar cuenta de ello en seguida. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios no tenían ese tono rosa que tanto amaba y debajo de sus ojos se podían distinguir unas sombras extrañas, algo que Goku jamás le había visto. Lo identificó como ojeras.

—¿Desde cuando Milk tiene ojeras? —se preguntó. Por un momento pensó en preguntarlo en voz alta pero no le pareció una buena idea. No tenía intención de comenzar una discusión con su mujer el ultimo día que le quedaba en su compañía.

—No tengo hambre, Milk —sus palabras hicieron que la muchacha abriera mucho los ojos. No recordaba haberle escuchado pronunciar esas palabras en todos los años que llevaban viviendo juntos—. ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a descansar?

Sentía una sensación desagradable al verla así y no era precisamente porque no luciera tan hermosa como siempre sino porque, en el fondo, sabía que no estaba cuidando bien de ella. Tenía que preocuparse más por su esposa, ponerle más atención, cuidarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo entrenando en el pequeño planeta de Kaio-sama y por la mañana se iría nuevamente. No quería que su última noche al lado de su esposa fuera solo a base de contemplarla cocinando para él. Tenía hambre, claro que tenía hambre. Él siempre estaba hambriento. Pero en ese instante, el deseo de cuidar y consentir un poco a Milk era mucho más grande que su apetito. Ya tendría tiempo de comer estando en casa del Kaio, aunque el simple recuerdo del sabor de su comida le arrancara una mueca de sus labios. No había comida en el mundo que se comparara con las delicias que preparaba la mujer que tenía en frente. En realidad, no había nada en el universo que se comparara con ella.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Goku? —Preguntó preocupada—. Puedo preparar algo rápido para que comas antes de ir a dormir.

—Tampoco quiero dormir.

La expresión de confusión de Milk lo hizo sonreír.

—Quiero descansar contigo, pero no quiero dormir. ¿Podríamos simplemente acostarnos juntos?

Goku no esperó a su respuesta. Extinguió todo posible espacio que quedara entre sus cuerpos, atrayéndola hacia él hasta sentir cada parte de ella. Una de sus manos fue directo a su cabello, buscando ese listón que no lo dejaba ser libre. Llevaba el rosa y a él le gustaba más el amarillo.

—¿Por qué no usas el listón amarillo?

—Porque ese me lo regalaste tú —sonrió al recordarlo—. Es especial y no quiero estropearlo.

Cuando lo encontró, también su boca encontró los suaves y frescos labios de ella, y mientras se deleitaba con su sabor, sus dedos deshicieron el nudo del listón, liberando su lacio y largo cabello negro. Cayó como una cascada en su espalda y de inmediato Goku pudo sentir que su mano, que se había quedado atrapada entre su nuca y su cabello, comenzaba a llenarse de una hermosa sensación de calidez.

—De cualquier forma —hizo una pausa para separarse un poco de ella y poder contemplar su rostro—, te ves mejor sin él.

Siempre que Milk soltaba su largo cabello Goku le repetía lo hermosa que se veía. No entendía por qué no lo dejaba así siempre y un día, ya no pudo con la curiosidad.

—Siempre te ves tan bonita —susurró. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Era tarde y estaban listos para dormir—, pero te ves mucho más bonita cuando llevas el cabello suelto.

La sonrisa de la pálida chica en la oscuridad iluminaba más que cualquier luz en el universo.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué no lo usas siempre así?

—Porque yo solo quiero verme bonita para ti —la timidez de su tono de voz hizo que a Goku lo envolviera una sensación de ternura al instante. No necesitó que ella le explicara nada más; supo, casi de inmediato, a lo que Milk se refería. Ella quería reservar ese aspecto solamente para él.

Después de aquello, Goku comenzó a encargarse, todas las noches, de quitarle el listón. Y también le compró uno nuevo; uno de color amarillo.

—Lo uso cuando no estás —dijo de pronto—, para sentirte cerca.

Goku ladeó un poco la cabeza y fijó su mirada en los grandes y oscuros ojos de su esposa. Comenzaba a sentirse abrumado otra vez; siempre le sucedía en momentos así. Era cuando recordaba que existía ese sentimiento del que Milk le hablaba tanto desde el día en que se encontraron en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Amor. Sí. Era eso. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía abrumado por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Sin previo aviso, el guerrero sujetó a la chica para cargarla en sus fuertes brazos. Fue tan sencillo. Era un peso liviano, casi como una pluma hermosa y frágil. Milk se rió por tan repentino acto, pero de inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos. No quería despertar a Goten, quien a esas horas ya estaría dormido en la recamara de la planta baja.

—¡Goku! —Lo llamó entre risas cortas y llenas de alegría. Disfrutaba tanto esos momentos en los que su esposo se comportaba de esa manera; en los momentos en que le demostraba que la quería, que ella era importante para él—. ¡Bájame! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Pareces cansada, así que te llevaré a la cama para que no tengas que hacer esfuerzo caminando.

—Tonto, puedo ir a la cama yo sola —lo reprendió con amor—. Además, aún estoy vestida.

—Eso se arregla rápido —guiñó el ojo.

Al ver su expresión, Milk no pudo más y aprisionó los labios de su esposo con desesperación. Sabía que sería la última noche junto a él y a pesar de que, Goku tenía razón y se sentía tremendamente agotada, quería pasar la noche sintiéndose parte de él. Goku, por su parte, tenía el mismo deseo. Al principio su intención solo era recostarse junto a ella en la cama, pero sentirla tan cerca, su suavidad, su olor… Todos aquellos detalles en su preciosa esposa lo descontrolaban enormemente.

La colocó con suavidad sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, vulnerable y expuesto. Con una rodilla se recargó sobre el colchón mientras que sus manos, expertas, recorrían cada parte de su silueta, en busca de esas prendas que comenzaban a estorbarle para sus siguientes movimientos. En pocos minutos, Milk ya se encontraba en completamente desnuda, mirando cómo su esposo aventaba lejos la última prenda. Por un instante, pasó su brazo por su pecho con timidez, como si intentara taparse, pero después sus manos sintieron la necesidad de deshacerse de las prendas que Goku aún llevaba puestas. Lo primero fue la parte superior de su Gi de entrenamiento. En el momento en que su torso quedó al desnudo, Milk pasó sus dedos por sus pectorales, deleitándose con la sensación de electricidad que le transmitía en cada punta de los dedos hasta llenar cada parte de ella. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pronto ambas manos bajaron hasta el filo de su pantalón.

—Estás listo —lo notó en cuanto sus manos tocaron su piel en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero no era su intención decirlo en voz alta. Cuando se escuchó decirlo en alto se rió haciendo que Goku hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

—Contigo siempre estoy listo.

Sin esperar a que Milk se deshiciera de las últimas prendas, Goku subió más a la cama, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer hasta que sus labios encontraron la suavidad de sus pechos. En lo que él se deleitaba con su dulce sabor, la chica logró, finalmente, dejar al desnudo todo el cuerpo de su esposo. Sus manos de inmediato bajaron hasta la parte más sensible, haciendo que el primer gemido de placer proviniera de él. Lo acarició con parsimonia mientras observaba cómo el rostro de Goku iba cambiando a una expresión de placer total. Mientras las caricias aumentaban de ritmo, lo guió hasta su parte intima, dándole permiso de entrar a ella.

…

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue mirar a su costado. La usencia del hombre del cabello alborotado le regaló una punzada extraña en el corazón a pesar de que sabía que al despertar él ya no iba a estar allí. Para distraerse y olvidar esa desagradable sensación, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, permitiendo que los rayos del sol se filtraran a través de los cristales. Le gustaba la sensación que le producía sentirlos en el rostro, era similar a lo que sentía cuando él se acercaba a ella, con su calidez y su brillo, a darle los buenos días. Lo hacía en especial cuando Goku se iba a entrenar fuera por varios días; era lo único que le quedaba para recordar ese magnífico y cotidiano momento que solía pasar con él cuando se encontraba en casa.

Se quedó de pie por un par de minutos, llenándose el alma con aquella sensación que la envolvía con recuerdos hermosos. Pero no podía permanecer allí todo el día, así que se obligó a continuar con su rutina matutina. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que Goten despertara y a Milk le encantaba tener todo listo en la cocina para que su pequeño comenzara el día feliz: con mucha comida.

Recogió el desastre de ropa que habían dejado la noche anterior, se vistió y frente al espejo se puso el listón amarillo con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a visitar a Gohan?

En cuanto Goten entró a la cocina y vio a su madre preparando el desayuno supo que sería un buen día; la energía que emanaba era diferente y solo la sentía cuando estaba feliz. Otra cosa que lo alertó sobre el buen humor de su mamá fue verla usando el listón amarillo. Siempre llevaba uno rosa pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de que se había percatado que en las ocasiones en las que el rosa se convertía en amarillo, Milk parecía más feliz y relajada de lo normal. Así que aprovechó para pedirle permiso de ir a visitar a su hermano. De allí, tal vez, se pasaría a casa de Trunks a jugar un rato.

—Está bien, pero no olvides llevar tus deberes —hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo y se dio media vuelta para ver a su hijo—. Y procura haber terminado cuando vayas con Trunks.

—¡¿Cómo supiste?! —Su expresión de sorpresa era tan exagerada que ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar.

—Porque te conozco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pequeño Goten terminara todo su desayuno y arreglara sus cosas para poder marcharse en dirección a la enorme casa de su hermano mayor, dejando a Milk sola con los quehaceres de la casa. Ella era experta; era mejor ama de casa de la galaxia y en poco tiempo la casa ya estaba impecable.

Adentro todo estaba en perfecto orden. Milk se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, mirando a su alrededor mientras pensaba si le hacía falta algo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no había sacado la ropa a secar. De inmediato corrió por la sesta y salió de la casa para ponerse a su labor.

Cuando los tendederos que Goku había improvisado ya hace mucho tiempo estaban casi llenos y en la sesta solamente quedaba una sábana blanca, algo a lo lejos hizo que Milk se quedara atónita de la impresión.

—¿Goku?

A través de la ropa meciéndose por el delicioso aire de primavera se podía distinguir la silueta inconfundible de su esposo, pero había algo raro en él; tal vez su manera de pararse o el hecho de que permanecía de pie, alejado y sin mover ni un solo músculo, observándola como si jamás la hubiera visto antes.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —la figura seguía sin moverse y en silencio, lo que a Milk le comenzó a parecer extraño. Dejó la sesta en el pasto, justo al lado de sus pies, y se encaminó en dirección de su esposo—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿No se suponía que irías con Kaio-sama a entrenar?

Cuando finalmente atravesó las tres hileras de ropa y pudo ver al hombre sin ningún obstáculo se dio cuenta de que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando. La vestimenta de su esposo era distinta, su expresión e incluso su aroma eran diferentes. Llevaba un arcillo de color verde lo que lo hacía lucir aún más extraño.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa tan extraña? —Preguntó intentando no reírse.

La situación la tenía tensa y no sabía si se reía porque realmente le daba gracia verlo vestido de esa manera o porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para reaccionar de otra manera. Pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal. La presencia de Goku jamás la había puesto nerviosa; al menos no de ese tipo de nerviosismo, era como si se sintiera en peligro y estar en compañía del hombre que amaba siempre le había brindado una sensación de seguridad inigualable. Esa sensación había desaparecido. Aun así, no podía ser nadie más que su Goku, así que siguió avanzando hasta plantarse justo frente a él.

—Háblame, me estás asustando —pidió. Su vista estaba fija en esos ojos que parecían de otra persona, no podía reconocer esa mirada—. ¿Por qué llevas ese arete tan raro?

Su mano se elevó en dirección a la oreja de Goku, con la intención de tocar ese arcillo verde que tanto llamaba su atención, pero poco antes de que sus dedos pudieran hacer contacto con él, sintió cómo la sujetaban de la muñeca con fuerza, lastimándola.

—Humana insolente —su voz la dejó helada, era la misma voz que tantas veces le había transmitido calma, pero en ese momento solo le transmitió terror—. Esa no es la manera para dirigirse a un Dios.

—Tú no eres mi Goku —susurró, presa del pánico e intentando liberar su mano de las garras de ese hombre.

—Por supuesto que no —una sádica y aterradora sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Hubo un segundo en el que el hombre dejó de hacer presión en la muñeca de Milk y esta aprovechó para alejarse de él. Sabía que estaba en peligro y también estaba consciente de que se encontraba sola. Goten se había ido ya y Goku… de él no tenía claro nada. No sabía si estaba entrenando o si realmente había pasado algo terrible que lo había convertido en ese ser que tenía en frente. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue correr.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían en dirección a su casa. Quizá, pensó, estando adentro él se alejaría o las cosas volverían a ser como antes; volvería a ser su Goku. O tal vez solo se había quedado dormida mientras hacía sus quehaceres y solo tenía que despertar, pero nada de eso sucedió. En el momento en que entró, en el lugar que se suponía era el más seguro, su hogar, supo que no estaba sola. El hombre ya estaba detrás de ella.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —suplicó a punto de llorar. Si era Goku no podía hacer nada, su fuerza no se comparaba.

EL sujeto no respondió, en lugar de eso, se acercó lentamente a Milk hasta estar tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Su aroma le pareció el perfume más embriagador del universo y sonrió.

—Te verías mejor sin ese estúpido listón —los ojos de Milk se abrieron como platos y en menos de un segundo sintió cómo el listón amarillo caía lentamente.

…

Goku paró en seco su entrenamiento. Se encontraba justo en el centro del planeta del Kaio del norte, levantando unas gigantescas pesas que pesaban una cantidad que ni él mismo entendía, cuando sintió algo extraño en la Tierra. Era como sentirse a el mismo en otro lugar, pero siniestro. Una energía que ponía los pelos de punta y no solamente por ser maligna sino por la aterradoramente grande que era.

—¿Ocurre algo, Goku? —Kaio-sama se había acercado a ver que todo estuviera bien. No era normal que el guerrero se detuviera tan abruptamente y mucho menos con esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—Algo raro está sucediendo en la Tierra —cerró los ojos, para concentrarse mejor en la energía que había percibido momentos antes—. ¡Está con ella!

El grito tomó desprevenido a Kaio-Sama, haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Para cuando se levantó, Goku ya no se encontraba ahí. Se había marchado con ayuda de la teletransportación.

La energía había dejado un pequeño rastro dentro de la casa. Gracias a ello, Goku logró teletrasportarse, consciente de que estaba guiándose por un rastro y no precisamente por una persona. Cuando apareció se encontró de pie a pocos pasos de la puerta principal, mirando hacia la cocina. El silencio que envolvía la casa era abrumador, le hizo saber, de inmediato, que él era el único ser en ese lugar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, buscando el ki maligno que había percibido, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte del mundo.

—Se escondió —dedujo—, y el Ki de Milk es demasiado pequeño como para sentirlo a distancia.

Justo en el momento en que pronunció su nombre, algo llamó su atención a pocos metros de él. El listón amarillo. Se acercó y se acuclillo para recogerlo, sintiendo que algo crecía en su interior; una sensación de angustia que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Lo apretó entre sus manos, jurándose a sí mismo que haría todo lo que fuera posible para encontrarla y volver a colocar ese pequeño listón en su cabello.

…

Era la misma cabaña de su tiempo; se había asegurado de que estuviera deshabitada antes de ir a buscar la casa de Son Goku, pero sobre todo, confirmó que él no estuviera. Había viajado a esa época con ayuda de su anillo solamente para verla a ella. La había asesinado en otra línea del tiempo sin saber que en su época ella ya había muerto. ¿Cómo un rostro humano podía despertar tantas cosas en un Dios? Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que gran parte era por ese cuerpo humano que poseía; tenía necesidades y sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, pero la más fuerte y extraña de ellas fue cuando vio a esa mujer por primera vez, protegiendo a su hijo. Estuvo a punto de no matarla, pero decidió que si la iba a dejar viva, para que estuviera con él, entonces se la arrebataría a Son Goku. Estando él muerto no serviría de nada.

Era una mujer con demasiada fuerza, en comparación con todos los humanos que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a él y se opuso en todo momento, ocasionándole demasiados problemas. Al final, desesperado por no poder viajar a gusto, decidió dejarla inconsciente. Volaba con Milk en sus brazos, concentrándose en esconder su Ki para que Goku no lo percibiera. Tenía la confianza de que, estando ella inconsciente, su energía, aunque muy pequeña, también desaparecería. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, entró por la puerta del balcón, la que daba directamente a la habitación principal de la cabaña, donde él solía pasar las noches en espera de un nuevo día para exterminar a la humanidad. Fue directamente a la cama y la recostó allí con sumo cuidado. Por un momento, casi efímero, pensó en quitarle la ropa para contemplarla mejor, pero desechó la idea. De lo único que se deshizo fue de sus zapatos, por comodidad de la propia chica.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —se preguntó así mismo mientras la contemplaba con cuidado.

Era un rostro hermoso, el más hermoso que había visto. Era una belleza digna de una Diosa, pero ahí estaba, débil y frágil, expuesta y vulnerable, como la humana que era. De haber querido, la podría matar en ese preciso momento o hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con su cuerpo; hacerla suya, disfrutarla hasta saciarse. Su cara estaba ligeramente ladeada sobre la almohada, dejando ver su perfil. Sus facciones tan finas, su piel de mármol; tan suave a la vista y al leve roce de otra piel, su larga cabellera oscura que bajaba por sus hombros hasta tapar parte de su pecho. Oh, cómo deseaba verla sin toda esa ropa que la cubría. Dio un par de pasos, acercándose a la cama y tragó saliva. Mientras más cerca la tenía más ganas lo invadían de… ¿Qué era esa absurda necesidad que lo atormentaba de solo contemplarla?

—Una mujer como tú debería estar conmigo —sentenció mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para acomodar un mechón de su cabello. Lo tomó en sus manos, sintiendo su suavidad y le llevó hasta su rostro, oliéndolo y quedando embriagado por su delicioso aroma.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a moverse. Estaba despertando.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus grandes ojos fue el rostro familiar de Goku, pero de nuevo tenía esa mirada; una mirada que le gritaba que estaba en peligro, que se alejara de él. Y eso hizo. De inmediato se hizo hacia atrás, quedando sentada sobre el colchón y recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, lo más lejos posible de ese hombre idéntico a su esposo. Ante su reacción, Black no dijo nada, solo sonrió. De alguna manera le encantaba ver el terror en el pequeño rostro de la mujer.

—¿En dónde estoy? —Cuestionó mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Era una habitación sencilla y acogedora pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la magnífica y hermosa vista que se podía contemplar a través de las grandes ventanas.

—No importa en dónde estás sino con quién estas —Black se puso de pie para que la mujer pudiera mirarlo mejor—. Esta noche vas a pasarla al lado de un Dios. Una humana con un Dios, ¿no es extraño? Deberías sentirte muy afortunada.

Su tono de voz era seductor. Era la voz de Goku pero con un toque sensual que nunca antes le había escuchado emplear. Aún le parecía irreal ver a su esposo vestido y actuando de esa manera. No terminaba de comprender si realmente estaba frente a su marido o aquella criatura idéntica a él era otra persona completamente diferente.

—Luces agotada —comenzó a murmurar mientras de nueva cuenta se acercaba a ella, apoyándose en la cama—, tu rostro es lo más hermoso, pero no denota felicidad. Son Goku no sabe valorarte, no ha cuidado bien de ti. Si te quedas conmigo eso cambiará. Serás mi Diosa y siempre te voy a cuidar.

—Aléjate —susurró con los ojos cerrados. No soportaba contemplar su rostro y darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en una noche.

—No te haré daño —se rió—. Por más que lo desee, no puedo hacerte daño. ¿Qué es esa magia que ejerces sobre mí, humana?

Sus rostros estaban rozando. Milk podía sentirlo justo frente a ella; el roce de su nariz con la de ella, su frente pegada a la suya, su respiración golpeándola con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil ante su hermosura. Era aún más bello de lo que recordaba. Realmente parecía un Dios. Su Goku era un Dios; era el mismo de siempre pero diferente; ni siquiera sabía explicarlo, pero de pronto se sintió embriagada de deseo, un deseo incontrolable por ese exquisito hombre que tenía en frente.

—Deja que te muestre cómo se trata a una Diosa como tú.

Primero depositó un pequeño beso sobre los delgados labios de la chica. Ligero y fugaz, casi imperceptible. Con su lengua saboreó su sabor y ya no pudo contenerse más. Volvió a pegar sus labios y esta vez buscó introducir su lengua dentro, en busca de ese sabor tan embriagador que lo estaba volviendo loco. Para su sorpresa, la mujer no opuso resistencia. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el vaivén de sus lenguas, jugando al ritmo de una melodía que solo ellos parecían conocer. Sentía el inmenso deseo de explorar cada parte de su cuerpo. Separó su boca en busca de un nuevo destino; en esa ocasión fue su cuello. Al principio fueron solamente caricias suaves con sus labios hasta que se convirtieron en lamidas y mordidas desesperadas y llenas de deseo.

Milk enredó sus dedos en el cabello alborotado de Black, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Él pudo sentir el roce de sus pechos contra su cuerpo y ya no lo soportó más. De un solo movimiento se deshizo de toda la parte superior de la vestimenta de la chica, dejando tan solo el sujetador. A través del encaje, Black podía ver cada parte de sus pechos. Quería lamerlos, saborearlos hasta cansarse. Su propia ropa también comenzaba a estorbar. Se quitó la parte superior, dejando a la vista su trabajado abdomen.

—Milk —susurró mientras desabrochaba esa fastidiosa prenda que le impedía probar el dulce sabor de su piel en esa zona tan sensible y suave.

Allí estaba esa voz de nuevo. Tenía algo que la hacía estremecer. Era su voz, pero no era él. No era él. No era Goku. Su Goku.

—¡Detente! —gritó al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba para alejarlo de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido. Los labios de la chica estaban un poco hinchados y de color rojo— ¿Acaso no lo estás disfrutando?

—Tú no eres mi Goku —fue su única respuesta. Con ambos brazos cubrió su desnudez.

—Ya te había dicho que no, estúpida humana —el hecho de escucharla nombrarlo como "su Goku" lo había hecho ponerse furioso—. Yo soy un Dios, el único Dios del universo. ¡No vuelvas a compararme con ese humano sin cerebro!

De su mano derecha comenzó a salir una energía morado en forma de guadaña. Su expresión era de dolor mientras el arma de luz tomaba forma frente a la terrícola.

—Si no serás mía, entonces no tampoco serás de él —amenazó. Su rostro tenía una expresión psicópata, aterradora, que dejó a Milk paralizada del miedo—. Ya te asesiné una vez. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo con facilidad.

Milk no supo de qué hablaba, lo único que asimiló es que quería asesinarla. Se puso de pie, con intención de salir de ahí per se vio acorralada en segundos por el hombre que la acompañaba. Black, con un solo brazo pudo detenerla. La tenía sujeta con fuerza mientras contemplaba su rostro iluminado con la luz de la energía, misma con la que planeaba arrebatarle la vida. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Le dolía la idea, pues ya no tendría oportunidad de verla de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo le producía una satisfacción enorme el pensar en que Goku encontraría a su mujer muerta y semidesnuda en esa cabaña. Se quedaría con la duda de lo que sucedió por el resto de su vida. Se arrepentiría de haberla dejado. Por su culpa. Por culpa de Goku, Milk iba a morir.

—Goku… —susurró mientras miraba cómo la guadaña, completa e imponente ante ella se dirigía a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y visualizó el rostro de su esposo. Eso de cierta manera la tranquilizó. Estaba lista para morir.

Hubo un estallido y la habitación se iluminó. Cuando Milk abrió los ojos el arma de ki había desaparecido y en su lugar solo estaba Black rodeado de un aura negra con morado a punto de tragárselo por completo. Parecía como si la luz proviniera del anillo que llevaba puesto.

—Volveré por ti —una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Poco antes de que el aura se lo tragara por completo, su mano alcanzó a acariciar la mejilla de Milk—. Para asesinarte o llevarte conmigo, tú decidirás.

Dicho aquello, Black desapareció, dejando a Milk sola en la habitación. Se quedó de pie, impactada por lo que acababa de suceder. Permaneció así por varios minutos, quizá horas, hasta que decidió que era hora de seguir con su vida y volver a casa. Se vistió y encontró la prenda de la que Black se había desprendido cuando estuvieron juntos en la cama. La tomó en sus manos y la olió; un olor completamente desconocido.

Salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, con la prenda aun entre sus manos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los barrotes la aventó lo más lejos posible. No quería volver a ver una prenda oscura jamás en su vida. Necesitaba de ese cálido anaranjado.

Sus ojos comenzasen a escocerle, tenía ganas de llorar. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de traicionar a Goku con un ser como ese. Le había quedado bastante claro que aquel hombre no era su esposo, por muy igual que fuera físicamente, su Goku jamás habría actuado de esa manera. Sentía, en su corazón, que su Goku seguía por ahí, ajeno a lo que acaba de suceder.

—Tengo que regresar —se dijo a sí misma mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano—. Goten se preocupará si regresa y no me encuentra en casa.

Dio media vuelta, decidida a salir de ahí. Ya se las arreglaría para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de en qué parte del planeta se encontraba, pero de eso ya se preocuparía después. Pero al dar la vuelta no pudo avanzar. Chocó con algo… o con alguien.

—¡Milk!

La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con la dulce mirada de su Goku. Estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos, preocupado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro de verla a salvo.

—No había podido percibir tu KI —explicó—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sentí una energía maligna muy cerca de ti y después desapareciste. Te estuve buscando por todas partes… ¿Estás bien?

Con ambas manos tomó el pequeño rostro de su esposa, inspeccionándola con cuidado. Sentía que el alma había regresado a su cuerpo, de verla bien, de poder olerla otra vez, de sentir la suavidad de su piel una vez más entre sus manos.

—Milk, respóndeme, ¿te hicieron daño?

—No… —sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas que mojaban las manos de Goku conforme caían en una carrera sobre su piel—. Pero me asusté mucho.

—¿Quién era? ¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

—Era igual a ti, pero no tenía tu olor ni tu sonrisa. No tenía ese brillo tan peculiar en los ojos ni tampoco tenía tu hermosa manera de pronunciar mi nombre. Era igual a ti, pero no eras tú.

Goku no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. La sujetó con fuerza de la espalda y la pegó a su cuerpo, brindándole la protección y la seguridad que ella había buscado en todo el tiempo que estuvo en compañía de aquel ser tan extraño y misterioso.

—Olvidaste esto —Milk no pudo ver a qué se refería Goku con aquellas palabras, pero en un segundo pudo sentir cómo los dedos de su esposo sujetaban su cabello con delicadeza hasta hacerle un peinado similar al que ella solía usar todos los días—. Tu listón amarillo.

Milk hundió más su rostro en el pecho de Goku y se aferró a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya pasó todo, mi amor —el sonido de esas dos palabras le arrancó más lagrimas a la mujer, pero ahora solo eran de dicha y felicidad. Tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharlas de los labios de su esposo—. Vayamos a casa.

 **FIN**


End file.
